


Reboot

by Thebe_Sitepu



Category: Saint Seiya, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Human!TMNT, Hurt/Comfort, Spiritual
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebe_Sitepu/pseuds/Thebe_Sitepu
Summary: Nasib naas menimpa Shiryu dan membuat nyawanya melayang. Kejadian itu membuat Raph dan Zhong Hui bertengkar dan mengakhiri persahabatan mereka. Namun, 8 tahun kemudian... Hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Apa mungkin persahabatan antara Zhong Hui dan Raphael dapat diperbaiki?





	Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Halo, teman-teman. Balik lagi sama author. Setelah masa ujian yang panjang, akhirnya author dapet kesempatan lagi buat nulis fanfic. Angst kali ini (padahal dah biasa ^^” Okay, ini fanfic terdiri dari 3 fandom crossover (TMNT, Saint Seiya, dan Dynasty Warriors) dan based sama song “Reboot” yang dinyanyiin Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, dan Sasume Zimi. Enjoy the fanfic. Oh, dan karakter TMNT yang dipakai versi human. I don’t own “Reboot” song, TMNT, Saint Seiya, and Dynasty Warriors.

Langit menunjukkan sekarang sudah sore di area Manhattan, New York. Namun, terlihat 2 anak laki-laki sedang berdiri di sebuah lapangan rumput yang dekat dengan sekolah mereka, melihat anak laki-laki lain yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Diketahui bahwa ketiga anak laki-laki itu adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Sekarang usia mereka 10 tahun. Siapa sih nama ketiga sahabat itu? Yang pertama adalah anak yang berambut coklat. Tatapan matanya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia yang paling hebat di antara orang-orang seusianya. Memang karena ayahnya memberikan ia pendidikan sangat khusus. Namanya adalah Zhong Hui. Yang kedua adalah anak yang berambut merah. Memang dilihat dari fisiknya, badannya sedikit lebih besar dibandingkan kedua sobatnya. Ia dikenal karena dia memiliki tempramen yang buruk sehingga mudah sekali menyulut amarahnya. Namun menurutnya, ia juga yang paling kuat dibandingkan ketiga saudaranya. Ia juga sering melindungi kedua sahabatnya ketika ada yang mengganggu mereka. Seringkali yang mengganggu kedua anak itu berakhir babak belur terkena pukulannya. Nama anak kedua ini adalah Hamato Raphael. Yang terakhir adalah anak yang sedang berlari ke arah dua anak ini. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu berwarna hitam legam itu tertiup angin. Ia dikenal tak hanya kuat untuk anak seusianya, namun bisa dikatakan dia sudah berjiwa pemimpin untuk anak seusianya. Nama anak ini adalah Suiyama Shiryu.  
Kembali ke lapangan, Shiryu sudah berdiri di depan kedua sahabatnya.

“ _Nee_ , aku sudah sampai. Maaf terlambat ya.” Katanya yang langsung disambut cemooh singkat dari Zhong Hui.

  
“Dasar, kau terlambat 5 menit dari waktu yang kita sepakati.” Ungkap Zhong Hui.

  
“Udah deh! Daripada kita ribut, mending kita langsung ke inti saja.” Raph, begitulah nama panggilannya, menatap Zhong Hui sedikit kesal. Lalu ia menatap ke arah Shiryu dengan senang. “Nah, kita ketemuan di sini sebenarnya ada apa?” Tanyanya penasaran. Shiryu langsung memasukkan tangan di saku kiri celananya dan mengambil 3 gantungan kunci dengan liontin naga emas.

“* _Roshi_ kemarin membelikan oleh-oleh dari Cina ketika ia datang kemari. Katanya ini bisa mempererat persahabatan kita.” Kata Shiryu dengan senang.

  
“Kau yakin itu bukan sekedar mitos?” Tanya Zhong Hui ragu. Ia mendapatkan respon gelengan kepala dari Shiryu.

  
“Ah, kalau begitu terima kasih ya, Shiryu.” Ujar Raph sambil mengambil salah satu gantungan kunci itu. Shiryu lalu memberikan satu gantungan kunci yang lain untuk Zhong Hui. Ketiganya tertawa bahagia sambil mengangkat gantungan kunci mereka ke langit. Mungkin seperti sumpah persahabatan. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
Keesokan harinya ketika sepulang sekolah, ketiga sobat itu sedang berjalan di tengah kota. Mereka ingin membeli es krim yang sedang promo. Kabarnya, es krimnya diletakkan banyak di satu cone. Tentu saja, pasti banyak peminatnya, tak terkecuali tiga sahabat ini. Saat di perjalanan, mereka asik mengobrol soal kondisi kelas dari awal sampai akhir pelajaran.

  
“Leo selalu saja menyebalkan untukku.” Kata Raph memulai pembicaraan. Ya, pasti dia yang memulai sesi obrolan itu. Tentu saja yang ia keluhkan adalah kakaknya yang satu kelas dengannya. Jarak usia mereka terpaut beberapa menit. Jelas, Raph dan Leo adalah anak kembar, meski tak identik.

  
“Itulah tugas seorang kakak, Raph. Tindakannya tadi mengomelimu ketika kau ribut dengan anak kelas sebelah adalah hal yang benar. Kalau kau tadi kenapa-kenapa, kan dia dan keluargamu yang repot.” Ungkap Shiryu.

  
“Lagipula, ngapain sih kau ribut dengan anak kelas sebelah?” Tanya Zhong Hui menyindir.

  
“Mereka duluan cari gara-gara. Mereka mengejekmu tahu tadi, Zhong Hui.” Ujar Raph sedikit kesal.

  
“Biarkan orang bodoh berbicara jelek soalku. Mereka tak tahu otak mereka sekental air got.” Sindir Zhong Hui. Bukan hal yang mengherankan bagi Shiryu dan Raph kalau Zhong Hui menyindir orang dengan ungkapan yang pedas. Ketiganya asik mengobrol sampai ketika mereka mengantri giliran untuk mendapat es krim. Lima belas menit kemudian, ketiga sahabat itu akhirnya dapat membeli es krim itu. Mereka juga asik mengobrol dalam perjalanan pulang. Namun... di sinilah mungkin akan menjadi akhir persahabatan mereka.

  
“Lain kali, kalau mereka macam-macam, biarkan saja.” Sahut Zhong Hui sambil mendorong Raph. Tanpa disadari, dorongan dari anak berdarah Cina ini membuat Raph menjatuhkan es krimnya. Shiryu dan Zhong Hui terkejut melihat es krim milik Raph terjatuh. Badan sang anak berdarah Amerika itu bergetar. “Err... itu aku tak sengaja.”

  
“Tak sengaja gigimu!” Raph mendorong Zhong Hui lumayan keras sehingga es krim yang dipegang Zhong Hui terlepas dari genggamannya.

  
“Hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf! Kenapa kau mudah sekali tersulut emosi, hah?! Otakmu apa sekecil batu ya?!” Zhong Hui membalas dorongan Raph. Sementara itu, Shiryu hanya bisa menonton kedua sahabatnya saling dorong-mendorong yang mungkin akan mengakhiri persahabatan mereka. Namun, tanpa kedua sahabatnya sadari, Shiryu melihat gantungan kunci yang menyangkut di tasnya Zhong Hui terputus.

  
“Teman-teman, aku ambil gantungan tas Zhong Hui dulu ya.” Kata Shiryu pada kedua sahabatnya yang sayangnya tak digubris oleh keduanya. Selagi Raph dan Zhong Hui masih berkelahi, Shiryu berjalan ke tengah jalan raya di mana gantungan kunci itu tergeletak. “Syukurlah... untung saja gantungan kunci ini tidak hancur.” Katanya. Tanpa disadari oleh Shiryu, sebuah truk besar sedang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Raph yang melihatnya, terbelalak dan berusaha untuk berteriak memperingatkan Shiryu. Naas, takdir berkata lain. Truk besar itu menabrak Shiryu dan membuat anak itu tewas seketika. Sementara itu, teriakan Raph tertahan karena ia terlambat memperingatkan sahabatnya itu. Kejadian itu membuat luka trauma yang dalam padanya.

  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
Dua hari semenjak kecelakaan mengerikan itu, mayat Shiryu akan dikuburkan. Raph dan Zhong Hui menghadiri acara pemakaman itu ditemani keluarga mereka masing-masing. Keduanya sama-sama menangisi kepergian Shiryu, tetapi Raph yang menangis paling kencang karena ia sendiri yang menyaksikan kematian Shiryu secara langsung.

  
“Ini salahku...! Harusnya aku yang ada di posisi Shiryu! Harusnya aku bisa menolongnya!” Jeritnya sambil menangis. Sementara itu, Zhong Hui hanya bisa menatap Raph yang menangis histeris, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tanpa keduanya sadari, arwah Shiryu berdiri di belakang mereka, menyaksikan kesedihan kedua sahabatnya atas kematiannya.

  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
Seminggu setelah kematian Shiryu, kehidupan persekolah berjalan dengan normal. Zhong Hui menatap langit yang sudah mendung. Apa mungkin langit juga menangis karena kepergian Shiryu atau mungkin malah menangis karena persahabatan antara dia dan Raph? Tak ada yang pernah tahu. Tak lama kemudian, Raph berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah bersama kakaknya. Bertepatan juga ia melintasi Zhong Hui. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu, namun... sepertinya Raph memutuskan untuk tak menatap kedua manik coklat milik Zhong Hui dan kembali mengobrol dengan Leo sambil berjalan pulang ke rumah. Zhong Hui terlihat kesal dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu karena ia menganggap Raph sudah membuangnya. Ia memutuskan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Raph pulang. Lagi, tanpa Zhong Hui sadari, arwah Shiryu melihat kejadian tersebut. Apa mungkin karena kematiannya, Raph dan Zhong Hui mengakhiri persahabatan mereka? Hal inilah yang tentunya tak diinginkan oleh Shiryu sama sekali.

  
“Apa yang harus kulakukan...?” Kata Shiryu. Meski begitu, pasti tak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Wajar saja, ia sudah menjadi arwah dan tak akan ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya. “Tak ada pilihan... aku harus mengikuti salah satu dari mereka dan memperbaiki semua ini.” Tekadnya.

  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**~8 tahun kemudian~**

  
Universitas Columbia, terlihat sekali bahwa semester baru akan dimulai di kampus ini, termasuk juga mahasiswa barunya. Setelah melewati satu semester awal yang melelahkan, semester baru akhirnya datang. Mungkin saja, ini akan menjadi awal kehidupan bahagia lainnya. Mungkin itu yang ada di benak Shiryu saat ini ketika ia sedang duduk di depan kampus itu. Meski kematiannya sudah 8 tahun yang lalu, fisiknya masih seperti fisik anak usia 10 tahun. Tatapannya terlihat kosong. Ia pun tak sadar kalau seekor kucing hitam berjalan ke arahnya dan bersender di sebelahnya. Lamunannya terpecah ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda berdarah Cina melewatinya tepat di depannya. Sedikit rambutnya yang panjang diikat kuncir kuda. Ia membawa buku berjudul “Koleksi Puisi Klasik” sembari berjalan memasuki kampusnya.

  
“Sepertinya... itu Zhong Hui. Aku tak sadar dia ternyata menerima beasiswa kemari.” Ungkap Shiryu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti pemuda yang menurutnya adalah Zhong Hui, memasuki kampus itu. Pemuda itu akhirnya berhenti di depan ruangan yang tertulis “Ruang Dekan”. Ia mengetuk pintu dan sang pemilik ruangan itu mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk. Shiryu ikut masuk ke ruangan itu ketika pemuda itu berjalan memasuki ruangan itu.

  
“Ah, ada keperluan apa, Pak Sima Yi?” Tanya pemuda itu sembari duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan sang dekan. “Tadi siang bapak mengatakan saya harus kemari.”

  
“Akhirnya, langsung ke topik saja, Zhong Hui. Saya prihatin mendengar laporan bahwa kau sering dibully Cao Shang dan teman-temannya secara fisik. Saya tak bisa bantu banyak untuk menolongmu.” Kata Pak Sima Yi. Sementara itu, mata Shiryu sedikit terbelalak mendengar nama pemuda yang ia ikuti ini adalah Zhong Hui, salah satu sahabatnya sendiri.

  
“Jadi, bapak memanggil saya hanya untuk konfirmasi? Saya rasa itu tidak perlu. Saya bisa mengatasi masalah itu sendiri.” Ungkap Zhong Hui.

  
“Sampai berapa lama kau mengucapkan ungkapan bodohmu itu? Kau mengatakan hal yang sama pada kedua anak saya. Saya rasa ucapan bodohmu itu tak berarti lagi.” Sahut Pak Sima Yi dengan tajam.

  
“Terus, bapak mau saya untuk melakukan apa?” Cibir Zhong Hui. Selembar kertas ternyata disodorkan Pak Sima Yi untuknya. Kertas itu adalah kertas brosur untuk mengikuti unit kegiatan mahasiswa bela diri. “Maksud bapak... saya harus ikut UKM ini?” Tanyanya bingung.

  
“Setidaknya itu untuk membantu melindungi dirimu dari mereka.” Kata sang dekan.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya pemuda itu menyetujui permintaan dekannya. Zhong Hui meminta diri untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan ruangan sang dekan. Shiryu masih mengikuti Zhong Hui berjalan ke lapangan _indoor_ , di mana tempat itu adalah tempat dilaksanakannya UKM bela diri di kampus itu.

  
“Kalau saja ini bukan permintaan Pak Sima Yi, aku juga tak mau. Tapi apa boleh buat.” Kata Zhong Hui sembari membuka pintu lapangan _indoor_ itu. Ia pun disambut ketua UKM tersebut. Sang ketua adalah seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh agak lebih kekar darinya, terlihat dari otot-otot lengannya. Rambut merahnya terlihat basah karena keringat setelah ia berlatih keras sejam yang lalu di lapangan ini. Ia melihat sosok Zhong Hui dengan senang tanpa menyadarinya lebih dulu.

  
“Ah! _Welcome_! Kelihatannya kau anggota baru-” Pemuda itu terhenyak sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika tatapannya tepat mengarah ke Zhong Hui. Sementara itu, Zhong Hui yang menatapnya pun terkejut. Wajah dan rambut merahnya... tidak salah lagi, ketua UKM bela diri di kampus ini adalah Hamato Raphael. Shiryu pun membelalakkan matanya.

  
“Apa ini kebetulan ya?” Tanya Shiryu penasaran sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Seharusnya dia juga begitu, namun karena kematiannya, fisiknya tetap fisik anak 10 tahun meski ia seusia dengan Raph dan Zhong Hui.

  
“A-aku permisi.” Kata Zhong Hui sembari membalik tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Raph. Air wajahnya menunjukkan amarah yang ia simpan 8 tahun lalu.

  
“ _WAIT_!” Raph menarik tangan Zhong Hui dan pemuda berdarah Cina itu menatap ke arah “mantan” sahabatnya itu. Shiryu yang melihat kejadian itu terbelalak menahan rasa sedih sekaligus senang. Ia menunggu momen ini terjadi.

  
“Kau mau apa, idiot?! Kau tahu kan kematian Shiryu itu karena murni kesalahanku dari awal?! Kenapa kau menahanku?!” Tanya Zhong Hui geram. Air mata mengalir dari manik coklatnya. “Kau bahkan membuangku, rendahan! Sekarang kau malah-” Ia terkejut karena melihat manik emas milik Raph sudah berlinang air mata sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikan kemarahannya.

  
“Kau ingat tidak ketika di acara pemakaman Shiryu.. aku pernah bilang kalau kematiannya murni karena kesalahanku? Aku harusnya menjadi pelindung kalian berdua saat itu, namun yang ada karena sibuk meladeni perkelahian denganmu... aku lupa untuk melindungi Shiryu.” Kata Raph dengan nada sedih. “Aku... aku minta maaf...”

  
“Dasar bodoh!” Zhong Hui memeluk Raph sambil menangis. “Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, bukan kau!” Ujarnya sambil menangis. Pemuda berdarah Amerika itu membalas pelukan Zhong Hui dan menangis di bahunya. Shiryu yang menyaksikan itu, meneteskan air matanya. Kedua sahabatnya akhirnya memperbaiki hubungan persahabatan mereka tepat di hadapannya. Ia melihat sendiri Raph dan Zhong Hui sama-sama menangis dan saling meminta maaf. Lembaran baru persahabatan mereka baru akan dimulai setelah sekian lama lembaran itu tak dilanjutkan.

  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
Setelah kegiatan di kampus sudah selesai, Raph dan Zhong Hui memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat di mana mereka dan Shiryu mendapatkan gantungan kunci yang Shiryu dapatkan dari gurunya.

  
“* _Hey, do you still remember this place_?” Tanya Raph. Zhong Hui mengangguk.

  
“Mana mungkin aku lupa. Ini kan tempat di mana sumpah persahabatan kita bertiga diungkapkan oleh kita bertiga sendiri.” Jawab Zhong Hui.

  
“Kukira kau sudah lupa. * _It has been 8 years since “that” happened, hasn’t it_?” Tanya Raph kembali. Zhong Hui melihat ke arah kalung yang Raph kenakan. Ternyata, liontin kalung itu adalah naga emas dari gantungan kunci pemberian Shiryu.

  
“* _Shì de. Tā yĭjīng bā nián qiánle._ ” Kata Zhong Hui sambil menarik ujung rambut di sisi kanan kepalanya. Raph melihat sebuah gelang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan Zhong Hui. Ia juga terkejut melihat salah satu hiasan gelangnya adalah naga emas dari gantungan kunci pemberian Shiryu.

Shiryu menatap ke arah kedua sahabatnya ini dari belakang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan air mata mengalir dari matanya kembali. Ia sekarang sudah tenang. Kedua sahabatnya sudah berhasil memperbaiki hubungannya. Ditambah lagi, mereka masih menyimpan pemberiannya sampai sekarang.

  
“* _Arigatou gozaimasu..._ ” Ucap Shiryu dan perlahan tubuhnya menghilang. Kedua sahabatnya menyadari ada suara di belakang mereka, sehingga mereka menoleh ke belakang.

  
“Kau dengar sesuatu tadi..? Seperti suaranya Shiryu...” Tanya Raph.

  
“Tidak. Mungkin halusinasi kita saja.” Jawab Zhong Hui.

  
“Atau mungkin ia menunjukkan diri pada kita sebentar...” Raph menambahkan sambil mengangkat liontin kalungnya dan menatapnya. Zhong Hui pun melihat hiasan gelangnya yang melingkar di tangan kanannya.

  
“Mungkin saja. Dia prihatin dengan perkelahian kita sejak lama.” Timpal Zhong Hui. Kedua sahabat itu saling merangkul bahu masing-masing.

  
“Coba lihat bintang itu.” Raph menunjuk ke arah 3 bintang yang paling terang di antara bintang lain.

  
“Ah, iya. Itu kita bertiga.” Sahut Zhong Hui sambil disambut tawa dan canda bahagia mereka berdua. Akhirnya mereka berdua menjalani kehidupan persahabatan mereka yang baru tanpa Shiryu dan tentunya... dengan Shiryu selalu ada di hati dan ingatan mereka.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Akhirnya selesai juga. Hopeful kalian menyukainya. Sekarang, pelajaran bahasanya.
> 
> 1\. Roshi: Guru besar  
> 2\. “Hey, do you still remember this place?”: “Hei, kau masih ingat tempat ini?”  
> 3\. “It has been 8 years ago since “that” happened, hasn’t it?”: “Sudah 8 tahun berlalu sejak “itu” terjadi, ya kan?”  
> 4\. “Shì de. Tā yĭjīng bā nián qiánle.”: “Iya, sudah 8 tahun yang lalu.”  
> 5\. “Arigatou gozaimasu...”: “Terima kasih banyak...”
> 
> Sudah dulu ya. Kudos dan reviewnya ya kawan. Gak terima flame. Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini. Adios~


End file.
